Stage 1-1 (Legend)
Summary *ระดับความยาก : 6/10 *คุณสมบัติ Party : Any *เวลาบรรลุ : 5-10 minutes *สถิติ : N/E *Plot Summary: See Stage 1-1 Note * Congratulations on beating Daru and unlocking the legend mode! Back to stage one again! Now you'll probably notice that the story remained the same. The stage, however, went through a whole makeover. The monsters are much nastier. For example, they can now counter-attack. If you see an exclamation mark on their head, it means that they are counter-attacking. During this whole motion, they'll be invincible. So step back and wait until they've finished. Also, some of them have a recovery move after getting knockdown, so remaining closed to a downed enemy might not be very wise. * Furthermore, there's a glitch on this map (maybe other maps as well). Sometimes, after you've seemingly killed all the monsters,the game won't let you proceed. However, if you look at the minimap, there is still a purple dot. This is the invisible enemy you need to kill. Just move around and hit. Eventually you'll see that you've hit something (because the combo meter rises). Continue until the invisible enemy dies. Guide # The first part of the stage is pretty straightforward. Just kill all the enemies and advance eastward. # Eventually, you'll arrive at the boulder area. Notice that, unlike the first time, these boulder comes much more frequently. Moreover, there are sunflowers that can use vines to stop you. You're more than likely get hurt by these boulders. #Pass this trap are some more wolves. When slain, the King of Wolves will spawn. ##The king of wolves has 3 attack patterns: ###Bite ####This is like a simple melee move involving a single bite on the victim. ###Rush ####This attack knocks you down. The king will rush severals times before stopping. ###Summon wolves ####The king will howl. Then 3 wolves appear in font of him. The baby wolves will then spread in a trident pattern before exploding. This is easily dodge as he'll always alert you. Just sidestep out of his attack. # When you're done, stop and heal; the boss is immediately after. Boss Orc Combat Master (Aka Legendary Assault (Orc) Captain) 1. Tackle A small tackle that deals medium range damage. 2. Rush Combo He actually has 2 combos. The first one involves 2 uppercut followed by a straight punch. The second one involves 2 jabs followed by an uppercut. Notice that he'll rush in before beginning to punch you. The rush itself is also consider a hit. 3. Giga dunk He'll run, jump up, then hit the ground. Upon being hit, you'll get knocked down. Moreover, unlike the High rank orc, his jump won't go over your head. Strategy First thing first, some lackies will spawn with the Orc Combat Master among which is an Orc Witch Doctor. He should be your first target, as he can heal the other orcs; it's absolutely annoying. Once dead, he won't respawn unlike the Elite Orc Warrior which respawns after a certain amount of time. You should keep a certain distant between you and the Orc Combat Master; he hurts. He always grunts before he attacks so take this opportunity to run away. You can lure the Boss to the upper left corner of the clearing. There, you can cause him to get stuck him in the wall so that he wont be able to attack you (see picture below). From here, just keep spamming you ranged attacks on him until he dies. Monsters * Baby Wolf * Wolf * Big Wolf * King of Wolves * Orc Warrior * Orc Witch Doctor * Elite Orc Warrior * Orc Combat Master << Stage 3-10 Legend 1-2 >> Category:Episode 1 Legend